Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power supply apparatus that performs wireless power supply.
Description of the Related Art
Currently, a power supply system is known in which a power supply apparatus that performs wireless power supply using a primary coil and an electronic device that receives power supplied from the power supply apparatus using a secondary coil are included. In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-295273, it is known that, in such a power supply system, the power supply apparatus transmits power to the electronic device through electromagnetic induction.
Currently, if the power supply apparatus is capable of establishing a plurality of communication modes in which communication for controlling the power supply is performed, how the power supply apparatus selects one of the plurality of communication modes has not yet determined. Therefore, it is difficult for the power supply apparatus to select one of the plurality of communication modes for appropriately controlling the power supply to the electronic device and appropriately control the power supply to the electronic device.